


Sweater Butt

by lynsbit



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Changing Room Sex, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Tony's ass, Ugly Sweaters, rough, voyuerism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 10:37:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6466978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynsbit/pseuds/lynsbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sweater shopping goes wild when Steve gets possessive over Tony's booty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweater Butt

"What about this one?" Tony asked, holding up yet another sweater, this one with cats. Steve just stared at him.  
"Yeah... No good." The sweater was returned on the rack, along with the countless others Tony had torn through. Steve had no idea what the man was looking for, he'd just dragged him to the mall out of the blue, saying that it was his job as a boyfriend to go shopping with him. Whatever that meant. 

"Do you want to tell me what you're looking for? Maybe I can help...?" Steve offered, raising a brow at Tony, who was pawing through ugly colored shirts and jackets. He paused and looked up with a bemused frown. 

"Aw. How sweet... But no. I'm on a mission here..." Tony shook his head and pursed his lips. "Yeah. Very important. Top secret." 

Steve sighed. "Does this have anything to do with that 'ugly sweater' contest Clint was talking about earlier today, during lunch?" The annoyed look on Tony's face answered the question. "Let's just pick one and go." Steve said, exhausted already. He hated shopping. People always ogled him and hounded him for pictures and autographs. It was a chore, but Tony managed to sneak them to the local department store, both clad in sunglasses and hoodies. 

Tony glared at Steve from over the clothing rack. "No. I have to win. Clint's won every year and I'll be damned if that birdbrain wins again. Leave me alone. I need to concentrate." Then disappeared again into the flashy designs with a huff.

Steve snorted. Yep. He should've seen that coming. He was talking to Tony Stark after all. The man's pride was as strong as the sweaters were ugly...

Since he was pretty much useless, Steve trudged over to a chair and slumped down in it, occupying himself with a magazine conveniently on the floor nearby. After flipping through it and finding it absolutely boring (he had no idea who the people were in it!) he turned his attention to Tony, finding himself drawn by how his boyfriend scampered around, the determined look on his face, the way his features lit up and his eyes sparkled when he found a sweater he liked, the way he titled his head and pursed his lips- which looked incredibly soft that day, probably because he'd just put on Steve's cherry chapstick after getting nagged that his lips would crack. It was adorable. 

Tony was especially cute when he was facing away and bent over a box, and the way he swayed his butt in the air and tapped his foot to the store's odd music playing in the background. Steve couldn't help but notice how tight Tony's jeans were that day... How they hugged his ass and accentuated his wonderful curves...

Soon, Steve's fond expression bubbled into one of arousal, but then he realized that Tony wasn't doing it on purpose. He wasn't trying to seduce him... Steve felt awful and filthy, but then realized that everyone could see Tony's butt too. Tony was wagging it in the air, no rear that fine could go unnoticed- in fact Steve caught a few people gazing over at him, trying to ogle the man's glorious booty. Steve wasn't having that. It was his booty, damnit.

He stood up without thinking, then marched over and slapped Tony square on the left cheek, earning a startled squeak from the man. Tony whirled around, his expression flustered and his mouth open and ready to bark at whoever slapped his ass without his permission, but he blinked when he saw Steve standing there, looking quite pissed. Tony's mouth closed and he arched a brow, then he smirked. "Oh, someone's in the mood? What? Do sweaters turn you on?" 

Steve blinked a couple of times before his cheeks went Crimson and he covered his face with one hand. He forgot about the sexual innuendo behind spanking. "Oh gosh, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it like that... But..." He lowered his hand, keeping it over his mouth. "Your butt was..." 

Tony scoffed. "Perfect? I know. Just jeez, don't sneak up on me-" 

Steve shook his head. "Nooo, I mean, it was so... Open. I just, I didn't want anyone to look at it but me..." He hung his head and instantly looked like a dog who'd lost his bone.

With a snort Tony put his armful of sweaters down and draped an arm around Steve's neck, tugging him down and kissing him with practiced ease, smiling as he pulled away. "My ass only belongs to you, honey bear." He purred, kissing Steve's cheek and turning around to pick up his stuff. Steve, unsatisfied and still mildly possessive, wrapped his arms around Tony's waist from behind, getting the second squeak of the day from the smaller man. 

"Okay, sweetheart, this is getting weird." Tony rolled his eyes and tried to wiggle away. "Like, we're in the middle of the store and the soccer moms over there are giving us the stink eye." He nodded over at a couple of ladies with their children, who were indeed looking over at the two superheroes.

Steve blushed even more. He wasn't sure why he was getting so clingy, but something in him felt compelled to guard what was his. He hugged tighter, making 

Tony sighed. "Okay, Fido. Let's go." He walked towards one of the changing rooms, Steve following close behind, his arms still around Tony's hips like some kind of a belt. They entered one of the rooms and Tony shoved Steve off and onto the bench built into the stall. Dread filled Steve's gut. Was he too forward? Too annoying?

"Listen. This is weird, but I have to say, I'm pretty proud of you. And turned on kind of... But like, who knew Captain America was a voyeurist." Tony began undoing his belt, then shimmied out of his pants with a hum. Steve gawked at him. 

"Tony! What're you doing?!" He exclaimed, shooting up to pull try and pull Tony's pants back up, but only grunting when Tony spun in place and pressed his underwear-clad ass against his groin, which twitched in appreciation at the contact. 

"Just showing you who this ass belongs to." He braced his hands on the door to the room and grinned as he rotated his hips in a slow circle, making Steve groan out and grab at his hips in an attempt to stop them from moving, but did little to make Tony quit. "Come on, we haven't fucked in a week. Busy with so much stuff... You're so pent up, you've been ogling my ass all day." 

Steve went red. Okay, he maybe did focus on Tony's rear that day. That would've explained why he felt so possessive over it... Tony was right. Steve did want it, but they were in public! "Tony, can't we go home?" He pleaded, whining out when Tony pressed back against his sprouting erection. 

"Nope. I still have lots of shopping to do. It's either now, or five hours from now." He chuckled softly. "Plus we have to go to that party... Add another three hours."

Steve nodded. He couldn't take it anymore. He unzipped his own pants and let out a breath of relief when his now pulsing cock was freed, but it could wait. After shoving down the boxers in his way, Steve's hands went to Tony's ass cheeks, where they gripped and groped, squeezing the flesh there because it was his and his alone. Plus Tony loved it, if his gasps and soft moans were anything to go by. 

"Here, tiger." Tony spoke up, his voice raspy. He handed Tony a condom and a packet of lube, both things the man kept on him at all times. Steve happily accepted, slipping on the rubber and squirting the lube on two of his fingers, then dragged them to Tony's twitching hole. He plunged them in without hesitation, smiling at the gasping and whimpering noises Tony was making below him. Tony bit on his arm and nodded his head, giving Steve the silent signal to go on, which he did- plunging his fingers further and deeper, curling and scissoring until Tony was wiggling his hips eagerly. 

Steve removed his fingers and added the rest of the lube to his erection, then bit down on his bottom lip as he guided himself into Tony, both men groaning out when he got the tip in. Steve's hands clutched at Tony's hips and he slowly pushed himself further in, listening to Tony's breathing for indications of when to go deeper. 

When Tony was comfortable he nodded and Steve slammed in all the way, seating himself completely before pulling out and pushing back in, gritting his teeth and fighting the urge to go harder because he knew if he did, the door would probably break. Just the thought of it sent a shiver down his spine and made his cock twitch even more. 

Tony could take him going hard- that's usually how they did it, but they were sort of in public. 

Steve knew Tony was holding back. When they usually had sex, Tony spewed out with dirty talk and encouragements, then screamed when Steve really got going. 

Steve licked his lips before he began a brutal, rushed pace. Pushing in and pulling out, each thrust harder and more deep. 

The sounds of their skin slapping and the squelches of the lube filled the small room, accompanied by both men's shallow breathing and occasional grunts, making Steve even more aroused by the fact that Tony was holding back his voice. His eyes were closed and his mouth was clamped on his arm. 

Steve reached around and stuck his fingers in Tony's mouth, who eagerly sucked them in and licked them, whimpering out when Steve shoved in harder and harder. Steve sat back on the bench and pulled Tony onto his lap, holding onto the smaller man's hips as he thrusted up into him, trailing his spit covered fingers under Tony's shirt, where he rolled and pinched at the man's nipples. 

Without anything covering his mouth, Tony moaned out. To prevent that from happening, and them getting kicked out, Steve grabbed the bottom of Tony's shirt and stuffed it in his mouth. He held Tony's hips with a bruising force and drilled into him with no restraint, biting on Tony's neck to keep him quiet. 

Tony rose up and down on his lap because of Steve's hands, he wasn't moving at all by himself, in fact the only thing he was doing was holding his legs up and jerking himself off. 

Steve growled out when his orgasm hit and bit particularly hard on Tony's shoulder, making the smaller man scream into his shirt and cum. 

When they came off their highs and shared sloppy kisses and "I love yous" they got dressed and left, Tony having to be led by Steve because of his mysterious new limp. 

They bought the sweaters, dodged suspicious looks, and almost got out before the incredibly amused store manager caught them. 

"You boys want to keep it down next time? Though the customers didn't seem to mind..."


End file.
